ODB
Jessica Kresa (Minneapolis, 6 de junho de 1978) é uma lutadora de wrestling profissional norte-americana, mais conhecida pelo nome de ringue ODB o diminutivo de One Dirty Bitch. Carreira Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Jessica fez sua primeira aparição na TNA sua primeira no início de 2003 como ODB, interrompendo Trinity em edição do iMPACT!. Ela retornou a TNA no início de 2004 como Poison e foi colocado em uma luta com Trinity. Ela apareceu novamente na TNA em outubro de 2004 e derrotou Tracy Brooks. Depois disso passa a lutar em várias promoções independentes. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006-2007) Em 5 junho de 2006 assina contrato com a OVW, onde passa a realizar do papel de heel. Na OVW é a primeira campeã do OVW Women's Championship. Jessica (O.D.B) apareceu no show da OVW com o cinturão de 12 de julho de 2006 afirmando que havia o vencido em torneio no Rio de Janeiro (Kayfabe). Na OVW teve feuds com Beth Phoenix e Katie Lea. Permaneceu na OVW até 19 de setembro de 2007. Volta a TNA (2007-2010) O.D.B. retorna a TNA na edição de 11 de outubro do Impact! durante a luta entre Awesome Kong e Gail Kim. Seu primeiro pay-per-view na TNA foi o Bound for Glory onde participou de uma Gauntlet for the Gold match onde estava em disputa o recém criado TNA World Women's Championship. Foi eliminada por Kong. Estabeleceu na TNA feuds principalmente com Kong, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky e Raisha Saeed. Em 14 de junho de 2010, ODB anunciou através de seu Twitter que ela havia deixado a TNA. Retorno a TNA (2011-2014) Retornou a TNA na edição do iMPACT! do dia 24 de fevereiro de 2011 para uma luta desafio contra TNA Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne. Em maio fez seu retorno definitivo. Em agosto de 2014 seu perfil no site da empresa foi movido para a seção de ex-empregados. Retorno a TNA/GFW Em 2017 retornou a empresa durante um breve período. No wrestling :*''Bam'' (Fireman's carry cutter) :*''Dirty Dozen'' (Twelve face smashes into the top turnbuckle seguido por um diving Thesz press) :*''Trailer Park Shooter'' (Elevated Cloverleaf) - 2013-presente :*Running powerslam :*Wrist-lock sitout side slam – 2008 *'Signature moves' :*Bearhug :*Body avalanche :*''Bronco Muncher'' / Carpet Buster (Bronco buster) :*Fallaway slam seguido por um kip-up :*Missile dropkick :*Multiple chops :*Spear *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' :*Mike Mizanin :*Cody Deaner :*Eric Young *'Tema de entrada' :*"Move Bitch" por Ludacris (IWA–MS) :*"Bossy" por Kelis (OVW) :*"Park It" por Dale Oliver (TNA) (Cover of "Ready Fuels" por Anberlin) :*'"I'm About To Freak" (Remix do tema de Velvet Sky) por Dale Oliver Campeonatos e prêmios *'Midwest Pro Wrestling''' :*MPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Women's Championship (2 vezes, (Primeira)) :*Miss OVW (2007) *Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI a classificou na posição de número 14 entre as 50 melhores lutadoras do PWI Female 50 em 2008. *'Steel Domain Wrestling' :*SDW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Texas Wrestling Federation' :*Texas Women's Championship (1 vez) *'TNA/Impact Wrestling' :*TNA Knockouts Championship (4 vezes) :*TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Eric Young :*Knockout of the Year (2009) :*Queen of the Cage (2009) :*New Year's Knockout Eve Tournament (2010) *'United States Wrestling Organization' :*USWO Television Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling *Perfil no Glory Wrestling O